Keep Me at Your Side
by Aiko of the Akatsuki
Summary: She was liberated from Naraku's clutches at long last, but there is only one person she wants to be with. Kagura/Sesshomaru. LEMON!


Keep Me at Your Side

Free.

She was free.

Reaching behind her head to release the tumbles of black waves tied in such a tight do, the woman formerly belonging to Naraku felt a relieved tear slide down her cheek. Liberation saved her from an unspeakable eternity which she could not endure; not alone. She had one person to thank for his part in her previous delusions that faded with the past. Her crimson orbs clouded with a thick haze of tears threatening to break through, chest heaving with the coming wind. Without him, she would still be trapped.

Beckoning her forth, the wind summoned her closer, ensnaring her in a vortex of thought. She clutched her fan tightly to her chest, sobs making her tremble, enervating her, weakening her demise. Her heart quivered in her chest with unrivaled anticipation as she sensed the approaching figure drawing nearer behind her.

Two hands clutched her waist.

A sharp intake of breath stiffened her, though the intruder had no need to supply her with an explanation to get her to relax again. Soothing whispers of the wind tickled her neck, hair whipping into her face as she leaned back, merging with the powerful man behind her, feeling his rigid body support hers as his silver hair fluttered around her.

"I am free," she whispered solemnly, rivulets streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Yes," he murmured, lips sinking into her neck. "You are free."

Pleasurable tingles coursed through her, emitting from his tender lips as they pressed against her neck, exciting erotic tensions. She inclined her neck slightly, breathing becoming shallow, as his tongue slid around her neck, long fingers holding her tight jaw in place. His tongue glided over her delicate skin as she twisted around, turning to kiss him.

She was immediately lost in his smoldering gaze.

"Sessho Maru?" she murmured, eyes lighting up.

"Yes, Kagura?" he replied coolly, peering deep into her wavering eyes.

No words could describe the relief of hearing his voice, the calm settling in, obliterating her worries, rushing to consume her in a frenzy of ardor that tempted lust. All words flooded from her lips as she mistakenly opened them, her body urging itself closer towards the man that she loved, the man that she wanted. Her lips touched his, she felt him stiffen, and was prompted to capture him faster. Desperate arms hooked around his neck, trapping him in an unyielding embrace as she lavished his lips with her own.

Pulling herself closer, lifting her body so that it pressed lasciviously against his breast-plate, Kagura embellished Sessho Maru's lips with her own, refusing to grant him even a moment's rest. He was amused by this, willing to play her little game as he always was. His lips met each of her attacks with unmatched vigor devoid of hesitance. She drove her tongue past his lips and he held her face still with one hand, steadying her waist with the other as his tongue met hers in a futile battle, saliva mingling.

At length, Kagura was forced to pull away, gasping for breath.

He was overwhelming, she couldn't get enough of him; his scent was engaging and forbidding, taste illicit yet enticing, image attractive contemplating deadliness, voice alluring to prepare for a pounce, touch gentle while harboring cogent intentions. There was too much of him for her, yet she was doubly determined to possess all of him.

Taking advantage of her momentary weakness, Sessho Maru swept her in his protective arms, lowering her to the ground and drowning her in love. She was powerless to stop his raids of kisses, his tongue gliding over her sensitive skin dripping with his saliva blended with her beads of sweat. Sessho Maru licked around her cheek, exploring around her neck to nip at her earlobe, earning approving sounds of pleasure. He leisurely smirked at her barely parted lips emitting moans and groans as his tongue trekked down her neck, nibbling to her collar bone where he wrenched apart the troublesome collar.

A soft growl hummed in the hollow of his throat resting upon Kagura's chest and she shivered, feeling the vibrations that jolted licentious intentions throughout her veins.

Impatient, the Wind Witch tore at his clothing, willing the barricades to vanish. Her efforts proved pointless as sensations overtook her, Sessho Maru cleverly deploying his claws to fluently split a rip through the middle of her clothes, tip of his nail running over the sensitive spots between her breasts, down her navel, and then over her womanhood. In an instant, the clothes were no more. Kagura shuddered with anticipation, eyelids fluttering as the wind swept over her naked body. Bearing the swirling tensions without release was suicide.

Moaning in the wind, hushed tone carrying across it, Kagura arched her back as Sessho Maru licked down past her collar bone, teeth grazing lightly, to her heaving breasts. Her round nipple hardened as his tongue grazed over it, pleasurable tingles shooting madly throughout Kagura, inciting insanity. When he breathed on the glistening nipple, he saw it perk up, Kagura groaning for more. He met her request with agreeable intents, golden eyes glistening with prurient objectives. Kagura could only lay in her prone state, breathless, as he stared hungrily at her inviting body, analyzing it as if it were a delicacy.

"You are mine," Sessho Maru murmured, licking teasingly around Kagura's breasts.

She snorted, eyes frail with indisputable desire. "Why do you keep me at bay, eh?"

Chuckling as he hovered over her breasts, Sessho Maru returned, "You're too precious to consume all at once; I must savor _every_ piece of you." As he said this, his hand reached down to grope her bare thigh, producing a hollow moan from Kagura. His fingers trailed towards her woman hood, sweat pricking on Kagura's forehead and sliding down with excruciating trepidation. Sessho Maru halted, pausing slightly at the fringe of dark hair, evading that sweet spot to save for later, as his fingers misted over her hip bone and up to her swelling breasts.

Immediately, Sessho Maru began fondling her breasts, pressing her nipple between his fingers to make her squeak and convulse at his touch, unaware of the power he now held over her, even more so as his lips closed around her nipple. Kagura flinched at the new sensation intruding upon her body, a tickling start to a spark evolving into a burning ember as Sessho Maru rolled the pearl with his tongue, forcing moans from Kagura's lips, bare legs wrapping around his waist as she moaned into his ear, hands stroking his hoary hair.

She wanted all of him inside her, all of him to be hers even for a fleeting evanescence.

Sensations curdled her blood, making her yearning for more as Kagura climaxed repeatedly with Sessho Maru's eager suckles. He sucked on her breast as hungrily as a baby would receiving its mother's breast milk, drawing in her nipple with such force that Kagura pined for more of the delectable sensation. She released a startled cry as Sessho Maru began biting down, eroding a pleasure-pain that was unstoppable once sent coursing through Kagura's body. She wanted to scream, but holding it in seemed to preserve her clinging sanity.

Throwing her head back, wholly overwhelmed, Kagura then barely managed to meekly lift her head up to discover her lover as nude as she, clothes portentously absent. Her jaw hung, suspended in the air, saliva collecting, blood rushing to her face as she observed his beautiful body, his perfect muscles, his perfect erection standing at the ready, his keen coolness collected in the heat of the moment. She couldn't bear not owning all of him; he had to be hers, had to be lost in her arms, never to be sought out again. She pressed her lips to his, throwing her arms around his neck and hooking her ankles even tighter around his waist, shivering when his bulging member grinded by her quivering thigh, erect nipples brushing against his chest as he teased her unjustly, flaunting his power.

A throaty chuckle caught in the hollow of his throat. "How badly do you want me?"

Kagura swallowed, struggling to retain her deteriorating dignity.

"Tell me," Sessho Maru urged, smirking impiously as he rubbed his body against hers.

Kagura's throat ran dry, mind screaming for mercy. "All of you," she croaked.

The divine demon lord chuckled, tone subtle and foreboding, "Very well." He lowered her gently to the ground, rising above her, soft tail draped around him in such a way that it would remain out of their path. His hips hovered above hers and her breath caught and died in her throat, eyes misting over with tears of anticipation, wanting him so badly that her needs, wants, and desires were suffocating her. She couldn't breathe.

Then, without the slightest hint of warning, Sessho Maru drove into her.

Eyes going wide with the spreading pain, Kagura released her scream. He hammered into her, struggling to get past her tight folds, digging deeper into her. His length slid past her erection, fitting tightly into her womanhood, and breaking into an area that could hardly contain all of him. Kagura held back many agonized screams, blood merging in combination with her sexual fluids as they merged into one being. Sessho Maru timed his thrusts and pumps best he could, driving into her, her wails bemoaning to calmed groans, as the pain morphed to pleasure.

Their hips grinded together, Sessho Maru sheathed as far as he could possibly go, Kagura gasping for breath. She felt his perspiration slide from his shimmering body to splash onto her milky white skin, becoming one with her as he ejaculated, moaning her name softly, pitch gradually rising, though harboring a composed element which Kagura could not disregard.

As Kagura climaxed, he withdrew from her, leaving both of them enervated and panting.

"I…I can't…breathe…" Kagura's lungs pleaded for air, screaming within her.

Sessho Maru donned a fragile simper. "Is that so?" He would have said more had he been able; he lay in a near daze, chest swelling, gilded eyes glazed. Kagura lifted herself with trembling arms, forcibly dragging herself to be at his side, reaching him and finding aid in settling into his arms as he pulled her against his chest to feel her warm body shudder at the contact, her heart fluttering like a caged bird. She smiled, leaning her face into his shoulder, eyelids closing over her Vermillion orbs swathed in euphoric tears.

"Please, promise me to keep me at your side," Kagura murmured, voice tender.

The immortal demon managed a smirk as he tightened his grip. "I doubt that will be a problem."

* * *

**Author's Note: So…what did you think? Good? Bad? This is my first Kagura/Sessho Maru one-shot and I hope it came out all right…well, in any case, I thank you for reading and hope that maybe, just maybe, you could tack on a review and let me know what you thought, no? XD! If not...I shall send Miroku after you; a Miroku being chased by Sango and Jakotsu for whatever reason.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


End file.
